


Oblivious

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Joel’s teasing ray in a flirty way but it ends up hurting rays feelings because ray actually likes Joel a whole lot and starts to feel like Joel’s knows and is playing with his feelings (tho Joel really has no idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

It started out slowly, what started slowly who knows. Ray had a little office crush on Joel and Joel seemed to be milking it to no extent. Occasionally, Joel would brush his hand over Ray’s in the kitchen, mutter a sorry and offer a wink to the younger boy before heading off to work. Sometimes Joel would flirt with Ray all day when no one was watching, and sometimes Joel wouldn’t talk to Ray for weeks. Ray, was getting sick of it. He was sick of being toyed around like some yo-yo that Joel could do whatever he wanted with whenever he wanted with. Ray decided he was going to put an end to this today.

“Hey sexy,” a familiar voice said from behind Ray, his arms grasping Ray from behind his waist and he pulled Ray into a hug from behind. He brought his mouth close to Ray’s ear before asking what he was doing in the kitchen. Ray pulled away from Joel and huffed, he then leaned onto the counter failing to meet Joel’s eyes.

“What do you want from me?” Ray asked. Joel looked a little confused. “Are you serious when you flirt with me? Do you want something to happen between us? Or are you just getting sick kicks from watching me react to your flirting? My favorite thing for you to do is make me feel special for a day and then ignore me for a week. That’s what makes coming to work so enjoyable, seeing your smug face everyday.” Ray sounded bitter, and Joel was surprised. Where did this come from? They were only joking, what was Ray going on about? Ray muttered a _whatever_  before walking out of the kitchen, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Joel behind.

—————————later that day——————————-

Ray has just finished recording an achievement how to video. Leaning back in his chair and feeling proud of himself he turned his controller off, saved the video and started to pack up. All of a sudden there was a  _knock knock_  on the office door.

“Come in,”

“I was looking for a ‘who’s there’ but I guess I can work with ‘come in’” Joel smirked and Ray frowned.

“What do you want? Is this about earlier?”

“Let me drive you home, we can talk better in my car,” Joel said, smiling like a kid who just lied to his mom about how much candy he ate later that day. Ray was skeptical, but accepted the offer. Joel muttered a  _great_ , before taking out his car keys.

“So you gonna tell me what’s up or…?”

“You know what you did, you know what you’ve been doing for the past month,” Ray huffed.

“No I really don’t Ray, humor me.”

“Goddamnit,” Ray sighed, “You know I like you, and you’ve been milking this for a month.”

“Ray-”

“No let me finish, you touch me ‘accidently’ when no ones around, you flirt and hug me from behind and then you ignore me and only talk to me when you need something. Jesus Christ Joel don’t just lead me on and then lead me to a dead end. Do you like me? Are you using me?”

“Ray I had no idea,” Ray  _pffted_  and crossed his arms, muttering a  _yeah right_ under his breath, “No, really,” Joel continued, “Since when did you start having feelings for me?” Ray froze. Was Joel being serious right now?

“I umm well you know,” Ray started to stutter, Joel can’t be serious right now.

“Ray I feel like a jerk, man I’m sorry I led you on,”  This wasn’t happening right now right?

“You-you really had no idea?” Joel shook his head, eyes completely serious.

“Well this is my stop,” Ray said awkwardly as he hopped out of the car, he still had a few blocks to go but he didn’t mind walking the rest of the way there. Joel slammed his fist on the car wheel, deep in thought before turning his car around to go home.

****  
  


——————————-The Next day—————————

The flirting in the office didn’t stop the next day, infact it intensified, much to Ray’s dismay. But Ray secretly liked the attention, he just didn’t want to be toyed with. He was slightly annoyed the rest of the day, and the video game he was playing didn’t help. His mind was so cluttered he couldn’t play right, hell Gavin was doing better than him. (And Gavin was being a prick about it.) At the end of the day, Joel came knocking at the door again and Ray skipped the casualties and just got right to yelling.

“Dude what the fuck, I thought we talked about this.”

“Yeah we did talk about this,” Joel shot back, Ray went quiet, “You have a crush on me right? I feel bad for not noticing sooner.” He paused, Ray looked like he was about to rush out the door. “Let’s have dinner.”

“What?”

“You know, food? Noms or whatever they call it.” Did Joel just say noms? “Maybe a movie too?”

Ray hesitated.

“Come on I thought this is what you wanted, you should be begging me to go not hesitating. This went better in my head.” Ray snickered.

“How did I act in your head?”

“You were all ‘Oh Joel! You’re so wonderful and totally perfect and sexy I’d love to go for a dinner and a movie and then you could bang me all night because I’d totally like that’ and then we went out.”

Ray laughed and started to head out of the office. Joel looked at him, confused until Ray said “Are you gonna take me out or what? I expect you to open every door for me on the way there though.” Joel laughed as he opened the office door, muttering  _madam_  under his breath.

“I’m not french you little shit,” Ray shot back at Joel.

“Sorry,  _senorita_ ,” Joel said with a laugh as Ray pretended to shake maracas in the air.

“Racist”

“You asked for it”


End file.
